Twilight: Next Generation Book 1
by reapersama101
Summary: Eleanor Heidi is a girl who was cursed, banished and unaccepted. She went to Forks to try and kill herself but when someone saved her, they saved her in more than one way. Imprint story for next generation: Dennis Black. Please review.


Reaper101202

Hell's Angel~3

Book 1: Chapter One:

The sunset allowed me the perfect setting. What had I done to deserve this? I had only said a few words and yet that's what got me here. I had once stated that I hated God because truthfully I do. I looked out at the bright red setting and edged closer to the cliff. As soon as that sun was gone I'd go. I would go and I would die. I just had to…

"Cliff diving, eh?" A husky voice called behind me. I didn't turn towards him. They can do this for sport; I was doing this for relief. "Hey, kid! I think you should back up from those cliffs. If it gets too—," A different husky voice called but didn't get to finish. That's because the sun dropped at that moment and so did I. I went headfirst into the water, not caring about the style. I just wanted relief! I heard some shouts above the water but they were muffled. If it weren't for my exceptional hearing then I wouldn't have heard them at all.

But now all that was heard wasn't the water or the screams; all I could hear was that sound that never stopped; my heart. I took in a deep gulp of water but it did nothing so I let out a scream under the water. I was cursed. I was cursed with an immortal beating heart and never the will to live. I was cursed with all loneliness in this world. I could never grow old; I could never see my parents. I would never live entirely. I would never die entirely. I was fifteen forever and that's how it'd always stay.

My head pounded from inhaling too much water but that didn't stop my heart from beating. No; it would never stop, no matter much I begged it to. The shouting from above was matched with the rush of water over my head. But I didn't stop screaming. To the person, they'd see a girl screaming with bubbles exiting her mouth and yet not entirely damaged. Not on the outside, at least. I was stuck here. I was stuck like this! I felt a tug at my arm and I had no strength to fight it away. I had no strength to do much of anything. That was when the tugging stopped. I sniffed from beneath the water and the shrouded blue gave way to view my rescuer and my torturer. "Get out; you need to breathe," I said but if came out muffled. The rescuer finally realized this and left me to get air. But then he dove back down with the intention of getting me. I blinked away the water in order to see him.

My torturer had russet brown skin and my rescuer had dark brown hair down to his chin but looked so soft beneath the aqua of the water. He looked so…angelic. I gave into his strength which was immense and allowed him to pull me to the surface, to my Hell. Being pulled to Hell by an angel; isn't that ironic? Or is it just him doing his job? Once we broke the surface I whipped my head back in order to remove my hair from my face. It never stopped growing and would always go back to its original state no matter how much I changed it.

I looked back to the angel and finally noticed his eyes. They were a mixture of brown and black, chocolate and Hell. "Are you alright?" He cried out over the waves. But he smelt different. He smelt like a dog. "Yeah, I'm fine," I called back, my voice cracking pathetically. "Why'd you do that? Sam was just telling you that you shouldn't cliff dive in the night! You could've died!" The angel cried out over the rushing of the archaic waves. I wished they'd take me away, just so I can live underwater and suffer for eternity. A tear rolled down my cheek but no one would notice it because I was already wet.

I gave a weak smile and nodded. "I could've!" I shouted to him. I couldn't have. "Let's head back to shore," The angel said softly and tugged me along to shore. I had no choice.

I followed him and allowed him to pull me to the sand. He then began to brush his hands over my arms, legs and face. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Checking for injuries," The angel said, blushing. "What's your name?" He asked before I could ask the same. "Ellie," I said, nodding my head in my shivers. I may be immortal but I can still get cold. Noticing this, the angel put his arm around my shoulders. "What's your name?" I asked back. "I'm Dennis Black," The angel said. I blinked. Had I really called a guy named Dennis an angel? Was this angel really named Dennis? "Okay," I said, nodding my acceptance.

Why did he smell like dog? It was welcoming, though. Kind of like a loyal smell, a smell that told me it'd be okay even if it wasn't. I liked that smell. "Do you have a last name, Ellie?" Dennis asked. I blinked up at him. "Heidi," I answered. "Eleanor Heidi," I said and held out my hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Heidi," Dennis chuckled and shook my hand. I didn't want to let it go. Even if it was extremely warm, that wasn't the reason that I wanted to keep it. It was soft and it was welcoming. It was accepting. It made me believe that if I held onto that hand, I wouldn't be afraid to live. But we both let go at the same time. I had to let go.

"Do you live around here, Ellie?" Dennis asked, running his hand through his wet hair. Then he shook his head like a dog, making me laugh. But what was I supposed to say? That I came all the way here just to run away from my parents who didn't accept me; that I came to this cliff to try and kill myself because I couldn't die; or should I say that I came out here, to this place that I wasn't familiar with, in order to live? "Um, nope," I answered briefly. "Where do you live? Sam and I can give you a ride there." Dennis said. Oh, yeah; 'cause he's going to give me a ride NYC. "Nope; out of your range," I said, shaking my head.

But where was I supposed to go? I couldn't just stay on this beach and I couldn't go home to a pair of parents who looked at me with disgust and said they never wanted me. "Okay; then I'll have to take you to my house. My parents will understand." He said, shrugging. "Hopefully," He muttered as he stood up. He offered me a hand just as three more boys came onto the beach. They stopped when they saw me. Okay; I'm not that attractive but these guys acted like I was a freaking super model. They all seemed to relax themselves and try and strike a strong-guy pose. But that was when I noticed their size. These guys all had to be over six feet tall and built like wrestlers. But they couldn't much older than my supposed age. "What you got there, Denny?" One of the boys asked. He was the only one not trying to impress me.

"Oh, Ellie; this is Sam Uley the second," Dennis said, gesturing to the guy. He looked like he was on the defense. He was. I took Dennis's hand and stood up finally. "And that is Quil Ateara the third, and Daniel Clearwater," He said. I nodded and gave a soft smile. "I'm Ellie," I said, holding my hand out to no one in particular. I looked like a dumbass. Finally someone gave in and Daniel came up to me. I thought he was going to shake my hand but instead he pulled me into a giant hug. I blinked away the shock before awkwardly patting his back. "Okay," I said slowly as he put me down on the ground. Dennis looked ready to burst out laughing and Quil was past bursting out.

"So, why aren't your parents worrying about you?" Sam asked defensively. I nearly flinched at the mention of them but shook my head. "I don't particularly live around here. I just wandered a bit." I said. "Where do you live?" Sam asked. I blinked at him. How was I supposed to answer that? "New York City," I said, trying to regain my boldness. Everyone stared at me. I bit my lip and glanced around at them. "Actually, I should be heading to somewhere right now." I said and began to back up. They looked at me oddly and that's when I realized this; never.

I would never be accepted. These boys that smelt like dogs. They couldn't ever accept me. They would never want me. I would never be wanted or welcomed. So I ran.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I stared up at the night sky that wandered endlessly above me. "I know this is how I got into this, God; but I really hate you." I whispered to the sky. Who wouldn't hate a God that was putting them through endless suffering? I was lying on a thick tree branch in the forest, staring up at the sky. I was going to sleep here tonight then decide what to do in the morning. What would I do? I had to do something. I heard the slight pattering of feet in the background but paid it no attention. Then suddenly a mountain lion broke from the shrouds of the bushes and stopped beneath my branch. I turned onto my stomach. What if he could kill me? That'd be painful, wouldn't it? But that for relief was nothing. Then something else—no; someone—broke from the bushes and into the small clearing. I tilted my head silently yet curiously.

This guy was tall and muscled, much like the dog boys from earlier. But he was pale to no end. His eyes were a bright gold and he had thick black curls. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt to show off his muscles. "Emmett," I heard someone say from behind him, no more than a whisper. It was a blond girl/woman. It was hard to tell her age; she was a timeless beauty. She had long blond curls and wore a black pilgrim skirt along with a black blouse but the sleeves were pulled up to her elbows. "What? You want to?" The boy named Emmett asked. The blond girl smiled and nodded. She had a certain glint in her eyes that would've scared me. But maybe it'd give me hope. Suddenly the girl lunged at the mountain lion in a flash of black and white. There was a slight blur for a second then a few feet away; she just sat there, crouched over the mountain lion's neck, drinking from it. She looked beautiful but she was a predator. Maybe…

Then she broke her face away from the neck of the lion and sniffed the air. "Rosie, baby…" Emmett started, looking cautiously at her. Then she looked at me. It would've scared me. But nothing scared me anymore. She lunged at my branch. I reacted off of instinct and backflipped off of the branch. I landed in a cat's crouch on the ground in front of Emmett. But then I realized what she wanted. She wanted my blood. There was no way to describe her other than….a vampire.

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short but that's what you get for a prologue. I'm writing more right now. I don't own Twilight but remember, this is the NEXT GENERATION of Twilight. **


End file.
